Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail
　 　～氷の軌跡～ |rōmaji=Teiru obu Fearī Teiru Aisu Toreiru: Kōri no Kiseki |author=Yuusuke Shirato |published by=Monthly Fairy Tail Magazine |original run=July 17, 2014 – July 17, 2015 |volumes=2 |image gallery=yes }} Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail ( 　 　～氷の軌跡～　''Teiru obu Fearī Teiru: Aisu Toreiru - Kōri no Kiseki''), known as Fairy Tail Ice Trail in the English release, is a Japanese manga series by Yuusuke Shirato and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story of Gray Fullbuster's journey after losing his parents and his master Ur, and before reaching Fairy Tail and becoming a member of it. Manga Written and illustrated by Yusuke Shirato, "Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail" is a monthly spin-off manga that was serialized in Monthly Fairy Tail Magazine from July 17, 2014 to July 17, 2015. The individual chapters had been collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with both volumes being released on September 17, 2015. There are 13 chapters and 2 omake chapters in total. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on August 29, 2015, with the first volume released on December 29, 2015. Volume List Special Chapters *'Omake': Another Trail: Snowy Origin Comrades (01/2015) *'Omake': Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow (02/2015) List of Chapters Characters Protagonists |} |} |} |} Antagonists |} |} |} |} |} |} Other |} Magic *'Ice Magic' (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): It is a magic that utilizes the element of ice. Creating constructs such as a rose. *'Molding Magic' (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō): Molding Magic allows the user to mold or create something by concentrating their Magic Power into their hands, like an element, into different shapes or forms. **'Ice-Make' ( Aisu Meiku): is a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. ***'Ice-Make: Floor' ( Furoa): A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. ***'Ice-Make: Sword': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. ***'Ice-Make: Igloo': The user places both hands on the ground and creates a dome made of ice around the target to trap the target. The dome appears to be transparent.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 10(Unnamed) ***'Ice-Make: Lance' ( Ransu): The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. ***'Ice-Make: Rosen Krone' ( Rōzen Kurōne): The user creates giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround the target and attack them with thorns. ***'Ice-Make: Wall' ( Wōru): The user uses one hand to create a big wall of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. ***'Ice-Make: Hammer' ( Hanmā): The user creates a large hammer made of ice, floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force. ***'Ice-Make: Clone': The user creates a copy of themselves made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack.(Unnamed) ***'Ice-Make: Rock Boat' ( Rokku Bōto): The user slams both their palms onto the ground and creates a large frozen boat, complete with mast and riggings, in front of them.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Pages 14-15 *'Bomb Magic': revolves around the manifestation of various types of bombs. These bombs are normally in the form of spheres or glyphsFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 and can be set by the user to explode immediately or after a certain amount of time. When a timer is set, a clock with only one hand appears on the surface of the sphere or the glyph and the bomb explodes once the hand completes one full revolution around the clockface. The user can not only use this Magic for offensive purposes, but can also use the explosive force of the bombs to accelerate themselves.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 There appears to be no limit to the number of bombs that the user can summon at a time. But, once triggered, the bombs are as lethal to the user as to the enemy.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10-11(Unnamed) **'Time Bomb': The user writes down the number of seconds for the countdown in the air, with the number written correctly from the target's perspective. A sphere with a clock hand on its front surrounds the targets head and explodes after the designated time has elapsed.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-19(Unnamed) **'Full Panorama Bomb' ( Furu Panorama Bomu): The user thrusts their hands forward and shoots numerous orb-like projectiles towards the target's surrounding area. After a short delay, these projectiles explode at the same time.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 **'Bomb Stamp' ( Bomu Sutanpu): The user stamps the target with a bomb glyph, a circular symbol consisting of five alternating-colored circles and a hand ending in an arrowhead that acts as a countdown timer. Once the allotted time elapses, the glyph explodes, damaging the stamped target. The explosions can also be used to propel the user forward at enhanced speeds. *'Egg Knock' (エッグ・ノック Eggu Nokku): Egg Knock is a time-related Magic that allows the caster to speed up the time within an egg, enabling them to effectively cut down the egg's incubation period. To activate this Magic, the user puts their hands together and shoots a ray of light at the target. The limitations to this Magic are unknown but, according to Chrono Noise Guild Master Nez Booms, a user of the Magic will be able to decrease the incubation process from ten years to mere moments.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-27 *'Telekinesis': A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The members of the Dark Guild Five Bridge Familia are able to halt a train in its tracks by crushing one of its carriage under a cliff. They was also able to push back a young Gray Fullbuster without even glancing at him, knocking out the young Mage.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-5 Their telekinetic abilities are shown to affect organic as well as non-organic matter, sentient or not. **'Beam Pective' ( Bīmu Pekutivu): Drum has his Collect Beam 999's surround an enemy in midair from every side before unleashing all their attacks at the same time, preventing the victim from evading them. It was used against Gildarts while he was carrying Gray in his arms, having jumped in the air to get the boy out of the spheres' trajectory, but the Fairy Tail ace merely nullified them all with Crush.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 22-24 *'Crush' ( Kurasshu): It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. **'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi' (破邪顕正・雷土 Haja Kensē : Ikazuchi): After negating the Magic around them with a swipe of their hand, the user hits the opponent with a Crush-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 24 **'Mizuwari' (水割り Mizuwari): The user strikes the surface of a water body with a Crush-imbibed fist such that the resulting shockwaves push back the water around the user, creating a temporary dry depression surrounded by a sheer wall of water.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 *'Season Creation Magic': A magic that allows the user to change the season in a particular area. It is a potent Magic which the user can utilize to change the climate of a large region. Its effects can affect an entire forest and transform a raging blizzard into a pleasant breeze. It appears that the user cannot use this Magic directly, having to create a magical powder which is then thrown to the wind, allowing it to spread over the desired area.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Pages 18-19 This Magic is considered to be an A-Class Treasure by the Fisher Man's Prize Treasure Hunter Guild.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 9 (Unnamed) **'Cherry Ash' ( Cherī Asshu): Cherry Ash is a Spell which can transform any weather into spring.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 6 The user has to create a magical powder which is then spread over the desired area for the effect to take place. *'Balloon Magic':A magic that revolves around the manifestation of balloons. These balloons are normally placed in a cluster on top of the users head, and are from there ejected towards the foe. The balloons will grow bigger after being ejected in order to catch the foe inside themselves.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 21-23 This Magic can be used rather offensively, despite its defensive nature. When the foe is trapped inside one of the balloons, the user can shoot a needle at the balloon, popping it, and thus creating an explosion that engulfs the foe.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 25-27(Unnamed) **'Balloon Death Pop' ( Barūn Desu Poppu): After trapping their foe inside a balloon, the user shoots a needle at the balloon, popping it, and thus creating an explosion that engulfs the foe.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 25-27 *'Page Magic':A magic that gives the user complete control over the pages of their book, allowing them to use the pages for multiple purposes. They can be used to attack enemiesFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 11 or for mundane purposes such as sending messagesFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 30 or finding other people.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 6-8 It appears that the paper needs to be folded into different shapes when performing different tasks. If the user is knocked out, the pages return automatically into the binder.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 12 Another person can also use a page from the book to perform some task if they fold it into the right shape, although their control over the creation seems to be limited. (Unnamed) **'Pulp Storm' ( Parupu Sutōmu): The user summons forth pages from their book, which then begin to revolve in the air with great speed. These pages arrange themselves in the form of a tower in the air, their movement creating a large tornado wherever the user wishes. This technique can be used offensively to cause great destruction.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 11 *'Snake Snake Charms' ( Suneiku Suneiku Chāmuzu): This Magic allows the user to produce a slimy, dark substance which manifests itself in a serpentine shape with one end attached to the user's body. The other end has a crude mouth and pair of eyes. Multiple such snakes can be summoned. The user can freely manipulate these snakes, using them to defend themselves as well as launch devastating physical attacks. But even more formidable is the ability to engulf and absorb the targets, thus amplifying the user's Magic Power.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 3-9 The user can release these victims unharmed if necessary.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 20 Important Terms Guilds *'Chrono Noise' ( Kurono Noizu): A Guild located in the depths of a frozen forest.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11 The normal members appear to prefer physical combat to using Magic and seem completely helpless in the face of Gray's Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 Gray's interference in their plans results in the destruction of the guild building and the death of the Guild Master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-20 *'Five Bridge Familia' ( Faiburijji Famiria): A Dark Guild specializing in Telekinesis. Drum Bee, the Guild Master, has stated a desire to make Black Vox his Guild Headquarters.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 *'Fisher Man's Prize' ( Fisshā Manzu Puraizu): A Treasure Hunting Guild located in Earthland. A sent out a team of Treasure Hunters led by Tai to recover Season Creation Magic, an A-Class Treasure, from Aba Forest. Although the team managed to steal some Cherry Ash from Roka, it was immediately snatched from them and returned to its rightful owner by a young Gray Fullbuster, who then sent the team flying off a cliff using his Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Pages 8-15 *'Woodcutting in the Dark' ( Uddo Kiringu In Za Dāku): A Poaching Guild that searches for valuable beasts in order to sell them.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 21 A team from this guild managed to capture a baby king mole and chartered on a train compartment. They were then confronted and defeated by the King Mole parents, Gray and Pause.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-26 *'Circus Night': A guild with a deadly rivalry with Fairy Tail And later on declared war against them which ended in their defeat and was eventually apprehended by the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 20 Magic Items *'Collect Beam 999's' ( Korekuto Bīmu Surī Nain): A magical device which Drum employs in conjunction with his telekinetic powers, the Collect Beam 999's take the appearance of a series of spheres, no larger than marbles in comparison to their owner (but in turn considerably large if compared to normal-sized humans), each complete with a large hole and covered in an intricate motif. At the Dark Mage's will, each sphere can fire a powerful beam from the hole located in it, capable of generating explosions of medium size; when moved around in considerable numbers through Telekinesis, the Collect Beam 999's can continuously bombard an area of moderate size, as well as be relocated according to the target's position and chase them around. Drum carries a multitude of them (at least forty) on his person at all times, storing them inside his sleeves, and having them all emerge through the dedicated holes if need be; the Collect Beam 999's were present on him even during his stay in Black Vox.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-21 *'Holds-A-Lot Beta' (タクサンハイール改 Takusan Haīru Kai) is a Magic Item that changes the volume of the space it envelopes.Fairy Tail Ice Trail: Chapter 8, Page 23 *'Speed-You-Up X' (ハヤクウゴケールＸ Hayaku Ugokēru Ekkusu) are a type of experimental magical medicine that alter a person's sense of time.Fairy Tail Ice Trail: Chapter 8, Page 18 Locations *'Chrono Noise Headquarters': a large igloo-shaped building, it has a huge empty dome-shaped space with corridors leading off in various directions. This space was home to the Devil's Egg. It has a prison that they used to contain both Gray and Nano. *'Black Vox' (ＢＬＡＣＫ　ＶＯＸ Burakku Vokkusu): is a Mage Prison of the Magic Council. It is controlled by Warden Torch EndeavorFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 and Head Jailer Grog Foto under him.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 14 *'Aba Forest' (アバの森 Aba no Mori): It is a forest which experiences an endless winter.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 5 It appears to be situated at the base of a mountain range. **'Roka's House': is the residence of Roka,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 4 it is situated atop a hillock in the Aba Forest. The hillock seems devoid of vegetation but for a few deciduous trees.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 5 *'Mone' (モネ Mone): is a riverside and border city. It lies on the eastern bank of a vast river which divides the East and the West and is, hence, considered a border town.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 6. Page 4 **'Cappuccino's Bar' is a bar previously owned by Lord Cappuccino. Mary and Amelie were former employees, having been slaves.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 16-19 *'Foss' (フォス Fosu) is a town which is known as the entrance to the West.Fairy Tail Ice Trail: Chapter 8, Page 11 *'Lilac Forest' ( Rairakku Foresuto) is a forest situated on the rail route from Foss to Magnolia. **'Abandoned Mage Hideout' is the former residence of an unknown Mage located in the depths of Lilac Forest.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 12 Others *'Devil's Egg': A giant black egg, which Nez Booms had acquired and had captured Nano to decrease its incubation period. *'Five Bridge Familia Vehicle': is one of the means of transport for the Dark Guild Five Bridge Familia, capable of terrestrial as well as aerial travel. It is unknown whether the the vehicle is magical in nature or not. *'Head Jailer's Staff': It is an extremely tall staff, almost as tall as Grog himself, and carried by the Head Jailer of Black Vox, serving as a Staff of Office. It appears to be completely metallic and quite unwieldy, its purpose being completely ceremonial. The lower end of the staff is sharpened. The top portion has a square frame with the staff continuing for a bit after that, ending rather bluntly with the end having a square hole in it and two niches under it. The entire object has intricate engravings all over it. *'Lance': Drum's weapon of choice is a massive lance, slightly exceeding his height in length, which appears to be entirely composed of metal.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 *'Milk Bottle': Milk Boy possesses a normal milk bottle, but the liquid inside seems to act like a literal energy drink, allowing Milk Boy to run at speeds which outmatch even Gildarts Clive and carry a man like Cappuccino on his back at the same time, although the drink does not seem to sharpen his reflexes correspondingly as he ran full speed into a wall of ice created by Gray Fullbuster because he didn't notice it. *'Super Hi-Hi' (超Ｈｉ－Ｈｉ Chō Hai Hai): After taking a swig of the liquid in his milk bottle, Milk Boy appears to gain an energy boost, allowing him to get on all fours and run at great speeds like a gorilla, even if he has a heavy object on his back.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 14Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 21-22 *'Gold Cotton' ( Gōrudo Kotton): a valuable type of cotton, its worth per gram being more than that of gold. This is due to its rarity, which is in turn a cause of the fact that it gets destroyed upon contact with water, but it does not seem to grow in confined places. Due to this, it requires clear skies all throughout its growth to mature properly. This raises the difficulty of cultivating Gold Cotton to incredibly high levels and is purely dependent on luck.Fairy Tail Ice Trail: Chapter 8, Pages 8-9 *'Treasure Fishing' (お宝一本釣り Otakara Ippondzuri): Using his fishing rod and remarkable sense of smell, Tai can hook any treasure within his range, even if he cannot see it. This allowed him to snag a bag of Cherry Ash from inside Roka's house while he himself stood outside.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Pages 8-9 *'Fishing Rod': Tai possesses a fishing rod with a remarkably strong hook, capable of breaking through a door which has been built to withstand the blizzards of Aba Forest. He uses the rod for his Treasure Fishing technique. *'Fishing Net': Tai also possesses a seemingly normal fishing net. He has been shown to use it in battle to entangle his enemies.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Omake: Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow, Page 12 References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off Category:Ice Trail